


The Stolen Ship Caper

by Katsirrus_the_Artist



Series: Alternate Seasons for Carmen Sandiego [1]
Category: Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: A.C.M.E - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Julia, Assorted V.I.L.E. Agents, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon-Typical Violence, Carmen still struggles with understanding sarcasm, Chase and Cars am I right?, Depression, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Julia Speaks French, Hungover Julia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Sex, Karaoke, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pun title, Sarcastic Team Red, Sonia?, Summary is Prologue? Kinda, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There is some French, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tigress - Freeform, Useless Lesbians, V.I.L.E. - Freeform, be gay do crime, dadowsan, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsirrus_the_Artist/pseuds/Katsirrus_the_Artist
Summary: Julia is tired of Devineaux and his half baked theories, so she goes out drinking. Team Red has intercepted a coded message from V.I.L.E. detailing a plan to kidnap Julia. So Carmen does what she does best. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Chase Devineaux/Agent Zari, Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Alternate Seasons for Carmen Sandiego [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976782
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	1. The Tiger's Claws

She woke up in pain at last night's festivities at a bar, born from her anger with Chase's half baked theories taking a toll on her. The morning light streaming through the window into her face. Julia sat up and winced, she'd slept through her alarm, but judging from the lack of phone calls from Devineaux, she wasn't missing much. Yawning she stands up and goes to get dressed to get to work. Once she's dressed, she calls Chase, but predictably he doesn't answer his phone. So, she picks up her pen and tosses it to the ground. She waits for Chief to appear, after a minute her brain comes to life and she picks it back up, clicks the button, and tosses it back down.

"Agent Argent, hope you slept well." Chief quips as she materializes, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes Chief, Where am I going today?" she responds sheepishly, her face flushing a bit.

"We believe that Sandiego will be in Beaufort, North Carolina, where the infamous pirate Blackbeard's ship is being pulled out of the water." 

"Yes Chief, I'll head out now." Julia rubs her head, still having a headache from her night out.

"Get to the Airport. And please keep in mind that ACME sees most of what you do on your time off, so don't make it a habit to drink angry into the early morning." Chief gives her a scathing look.

"Yes Chief, I won't make it a habit." Julia looks abashed.

"Good, now get going. Your flight leaves in an hour." Chief vanishes into the pen and it flops down to the ground.

Julia sighs and shakes her head, knowing that today will be a long day.

Julia walks towards the Airport, calling Chase again, unaware that eyes were following her every move. On a better day she would have noticed the white haired woman’s eyes following her, but today, she can barely focus on the path ahead of her.

Someone bumps into her and she is pushed into an alley by the woman with white hair.

"Look what the cat dragged in." The woman says, pulling her jacket off, and exposing an outfit with orange stripes, a cat face mask with soulless green eyes stares into Julia's eyes.

"Excuse me, I really must be going." Julia attempts, knowing she's just been cornered by a VILE operative. She attempts to pull out her stun gun, but the Operative jumps towards her and slashes her coat, making her gas gun fall to the ground.

"Oh I don't think so, Agent. We will be taking you." As Julia stands there, she flashes back to when she and Chase were chasing the Mime and very suddenly he was missing most of his lucky coat.

Julia backs up as the white haired woman advances on her, very quickly her back is pressed up against a wall.

"Stay still, this will only hurt a bit." The tiger stripped woman exposes her claws and prepares to pounce.

"Hey Tigress!" A loud clear voice above them shouts, one that Julia instantly recognizes, "Keep your claws to yourself!"

Julia looks up to see Carmen Sandiego above them, her red trench coat waving in the wind, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

The white haired woman, who Carmen just called Tigress, growls ferally.

"Oh? Why don't you make me?" Tigress challenges, once again preparing to leap at Julia.

Carmen drops down and uses her arm to deflect Tigress's attack, pushing Julia towards the exit as a van pulls up to the alleyway.

The door opens and the red haired man from the caper in Italy waves to Julia. "Get in! Now!!"

Julia looks back at Carmen, who is dodging blows from the woman's sharpened claws, then jumps into the van.

The redhead at the driver's seat hits the gas and drives off.

"What's going on? Who was that?"

"That was Tigress," A voice from behind her startles her and she sees the man Chase identified after his capture, her eyes widen in recognition. "She was sent to capture you, no doubt to use you to get Carmen."

"But why me?" her eyes get even wider, realizing just how close she was to getting hit with those razor sharp claws.

"Because they have seen you with Carmen several times." The Shadow in the backseat responds darkly.

"Where are you taking me?" Julia softly wonders, still a little terrified.

The man grumbles and levels her with a stare, not as menacing as Tigress's but still enough to turn her blood cold.

"Who are you?" She doesn't expect an answer, but she decides to ask anyway.

"Enough questions." She raises an eyebrow, he seems to have it out for her.

Julia takes a deep breath and looks at the red head man.

"And I suppose I can't ask you your name?" she asks.

"Zack, I'm the driver." He responds amicably, she notes his accent, Boston if she knows her American accents correctly.

"Julia Argent, pleasure to meet you." she nods in his direction.

"Nice to formally meet yah."

There is a thunk on the roof of the car, which makes Julia jump and a few seconds later Carmen slips in through the window behind Julia's seat.

"Hey Jules, sorry to startle you." the Scarlet Ghost apologizes.

"I suppose I should be the one apologizing to you. Making you save me like that." Julia nods in her direction with a small smile.

"Oh? It wasn't too much trouble." Carmen shoots back, a small grin adorning her face.

"I thought you were to be in North Carolina?" Julia mutters, her brain finally beginning to work.

"No? Where'd you hear that?" Carmen responds, her tone coy.

"Blackbeard's ship is being pulled out. Isn't it full of priceless artifacts?" Julia looks at Carmen, her glasses slipping off her nose.

"What makes you think we didn't already take care of it?" Carmen’s grin grows, her voice still coy.

"Oh,” Julia pauses for a moment, pushing her glasses back up, and realizes that she had forgotten that she was talking to a master thief. “I hadn't factored in your efficiency into my calculations."

Carmen laughs, "Well that and we picked up VILE chatter about you."

"What?!" Julia’s glasses nearly fall off as she snaps her head up, her eyes wide with surprise. She quickly rights her glasses and stares at the super thief.

"Yea, so we decided to do what Team Carmen does best. Steal from the VILE." Carmen’s voice turns hard, and Julia takes a moment to think about how this young woman's worries shouldn’t be about taking down a criminal empire.

"Steal me from VILE, right?" Julia replies, once she is able to remember that the woman she's speaking to just barely referenced her as an object.

Zack pipes up, "You make it sound so much worse than it is!"

"Yea! we just saved your behind!" the other redhead from the dress caper speaks up.

"And who are you?" Julia quickly realizes she never caught her name.

"Ivy, Zack's sis. I'm the tec-" She starts, before the Shadow stops her with a disgruntled noise.

"The less she knows the better." he says, and Julia quickly places his accent as Japanese.

Carmen looks back at him, "Ivy, while I agree with Shadowsan on sharing with ACME agents, Jules has proven that she isn't just an ACME agent. Plus with no way to contact the Chief, she can't get our info." The man in the back grumbles angrily at Carmen outing him, but he doesn’t complain, and Julia realizes that he must trust and respect Carmen a great deal, even though he is much older than her.

Jules looks surprised and searches the remains of her coat for her pen, after what Carmen said fully processes, as the Lady in Red holds it up, her mouth curling into a coy smile.

"How did yo- I didn’t even- you didn’t even-?" Julia sputters out, her thoughts quickly becoming one confused mess.

"A girl never reveals her secrets." The Crimson Phantom responds coyly.

"Where are we going?" Julia askes once her mind clears again and she realizes she's literally in a car full of criminals, one that she willingly got into.

"Airport, private jet to Charlotte, North Carolina." Carmen informs her. 

"But I thought you had already taken care of it?" Julia’s brows scrunch up, confusion written all over her face.

"I have, but you haven't." Is the response she receives.

"So you are escorting me? "Julia raises an eyebrow, feeling small but important.

"I'm just doing what I do with all the Jewels I get my hands on, return them to where they belong." Carmen’s grin seems cheekier than normal, and Julia blushes a bit.

"I didn't know I qualified as a jewel." Her voice is decidedly quiet and small.

"I don't call you Jules for nothing." Carmen is definitely toying with her, and Julia doesn’t even know if Carmen is just doing it to tease her or if she is flirting, though if she’s being honest, Julia hopes it is the latter.

"Wow Carm, I didn't think you were such a flirt, and with a lady no less." Ivy jokes.

"You know what they say Ivy, be gay do crime." Carmen smiles widely, staring at Julia with an almost smoldering look. 

The Boston duo and Carmen laugh as Julia sputters, blushing with the realization burning into her mind that the Crimson Thief has been flirting with her. 

At the airport they unload and walk up to the jet, as they get on Julia raises an eyebrow and lets out a surprised gasp "What did you steal to afford this!?"

"VILE's bank account info." Is Carmen’s smug response.

"One of these days you won't be able to use it because you've bankrupt them." Julia says, her mind still reeling that Carmen was flirting with her. With her, flirting, Carmen Sandiego, flirting with the Law. Hmph, sounds like a normal Tuesday.

"I can't wait.” the thief smirks, as if reading her mind.

They settle in and Carmen sits next to Julia, her nose twitches as she picks up a scent, like cinnamon, old books and metal, iron to be precise.

"Wow, you do travel in style." Julia states, cringing inwardly as she notes that she's grasping at straws so she can avoid the fact that she is so close to the Voleur coquin.

"Yea, it helps put them out of business." Julia nods as she yawns, remembering that she barely slept.

Carmen laughs and winces and Julia worriedly looks at her, realizing that the smell of iron has gotten stronger.

“You’re hurt!” Julia’s alarmed statement grabs the attention of the rest of the team and Shadowsan glides over.

“I didn’t think she had actually hit me with those claws.”

“Well she did, and now it should be looked at.” Shadowsan says, equal parts concerned and aggravated that their time table has now been changed.

“N-no need, at least I hope it's not serious, but I have basic first aid training. With Devineaux…. Failures with vehicles, Chief thought it would be necessary for me to learn first aid. As long as it’s not too extreme, I can patch her up in a different compartment.”

“See? I knew she’d be handy to have around.” Carmen jokes.

Julia helps Carmen up and leads her to the other compartment, which happens to be a bedroom which only makes Julia blush more.

“Where is it? Where are you hurt?” Julia looks her over as Carmen pulls her famous coat off. 

Julia’s eyes are immediately drawn to the thief’s well defined biceps and she stares at them for a few seconds, her face heating up.

“Jules? Are you going to patch me up? Or are you going to stare at my arms all day?” Carmen smirks and Julia’s eyes snap up to meet hers.

“I- yea- where did she get you?” Julia finally manages to sputter out, her face nearly matching the famed fedora. 

Carmen raises an eyebrow, “You're rather distracted, aren't you?”

Julia nods before she can stop herself then furiously shakes her head.

Carmen laughs and points to the small gash on her neck, “She missed my jugular, thankfully.”

“That is not something to joke about!!” Her sudden spike in volume makes Carmen jolt and look almost chagrined for her part in making her yell.

They stare at each other for a few seconds until a knock on the door startles them both, “We heard yelling, are you alright in there Cahrm?”

Julia recognizes the voice of the female Bostonian, Ivy, and is about to reply when Carm gives Ivy the affirmative, that yes, they are ok.

“Jules here is just giving me grief for getting hurt and making a bad joke about it!” 

“Cahrm, don’t make bad jokes about being injured! It’s not funny.” is the muffled reply.

“It really isn’t.” Is Julia’s immensely helpful response.

“I’m sorry. It’s a… reflex…” Carmen takes a deep breath and sits down, “I’m sorry Jules.”

Julia picks up the first aid kit and tilts Carmen’s head to the side, dabbing at the wound with a cloth. 

“This will hurt a bit,” Julia picks up another cloth and pours some peroxide on it, then she puts her hand in Carmen’s “You may squeeze, if it helps you bear the pain.”

Carmen squeezes it slightly. “Merci, I’m ready.” Carmen’s soft grey eyes meet Julia’s and she looks at her with eyes full of trust, something odd for a super thief.

Julia takes a breath and dabs the wound. Carmen shows no reaction other than tightening her grip on Julia’s hand slightly.

“Là, c'est propre, Mademoiselle Sandiego.” 

“Merci, Docteur Julia,” Carmen’s smooth voice transitions into a beautiful French accent as she lifts Julia’s hand up to her lips to kiss it. “Vous avez fait du beau travail.”

Julia turns away sharply to hide her face and would have fallen off the bed if it wasn’t for Carmen’s arm, suddenly appearing behind her back, pulling them close and face to face. Carmen’s signature fedora slides off her head and onto Julia.

“You ok Jules? You’re looking a little, red.” Carmen teases her as Julia blushes harder.

“Merde, tu seras ma mort Mademoiselle Sandiego!” 

Carmen fake gasps, “Such foul language from such a belle femme!”

Julia sputters and pulls the fedora over her face, and nearly instantly regrets it as she gets a sniff of Carmen’s exotic scent. “Tue moi maintenant!”

“That wouldn’t be my M.O. now would it?” Carmen smirks.

“Oh baise moi!” Julia exclaims and rolls out of Carmen’s grip, leaving the room and returning to her seat, Carmen’s fedora still perched on her head.

Shadowsan raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. After a minute Carmen comes out with a bandage wrapped around her neck.

“Player, what you got for us?” Team Red looks up at Carmen, surprised that she would reveal Player to Julia.

“Not much Carm, but do I get to meet your favorite A.C.M.E. Agent?”

Carmen swaps it to video and looks questioningly at Julia. “Want to meet my first non-evil friend?”

Julia takes a breath and takes Carmen’s hat off and hands it to her. “Absolutely, I’d be honored to meet them.”

Carmen hands her the phone and she goes to change into her civilian clothes.

Julia looks and is surprised to see a teenage boy in front of her. “You are Player?”

“Correct! And I assume that I have the distinct honor of talking to the only woman that has managed to correctly assess Carmen’s true intentions first try? Julia Argent?”

“That is me, although I’m sure you've met others that are correct in their judgments of Carmen.”

“Not personally, I’ve never actually met the rest of the team IRL.” 

“Oh? So you do remote hacking?”

“Right! I bet you could even guess where I am, Carmen says you’re wicked good at your job.” The teen, Player, teases her.

“You sound like you are either American or Canadian, but other than that, I have no idea.” Julia’s mind races as she tries to place his voice.

“Well, I could make a joke about maple syrup if that would help.” He jokes, and Julia very quickly places his accent.

“You are Canadian! Est-ce que tu parles français?”

“Unfortunately not fluent, been a bit too busy to learn. With all the stopping thieves and such.”

Carmen comes back in, in her casual outfit, and sits down beside Julia. Once again filling Julia’s nose with her scent.

“So? What have you been talking about?”

“Had her guess my nationality, she's just as smart as you say.”

“Player, be careful, I may trust her,” Carmen’s eyes darken. “But Jules here trusts Pen Lady, and I don't exactly trust her.”

“Why don’t you trust her Mrs. Sandiego, after all you were the one who hacked A.C.M.E.” Julia’s eyes harden as she remembers the breach that Carmen made at her work place. “For all I know you could be V.I.L.E. you could be delivering me to them right now!”

Carmen is silent for a minute, and Julia’s eyes widen when she sees Carmen’s eyes are damp.

“Mrs. Sandiego, I-I didn’t mean to-” Carmen puts her hand up, quieting her.

“She killed my father. I was after one file, the one pertaining to A.C.M.E.’s creation.” Carmen puts her hand down slowly.

Julia stares at her, open mouthed and shocked. As she thinks of what to say, her pen, in Carmen’s pocket, rings.

Carmen hands her the pen. “You figure out what you want to say to her.”

Julia takes her pen and steps out into the aisle, with a click of a button she answers.

“Agent Argent, are you ok? Our intel suggests that you are V.I.L.E.’s target. Paired with that and the fact that you never arrived at the plane.”

“A.C.M.E. is a lie Chief, and I know why she hacked the servers. You were wrong, she was after one file, and I understand now why you issue us stun guns. So no one else's Father is taken from them! CONSIDER THIS MY RESIGNATION!” Julia drops the pen, stepping on it decisively, snapping it.

Julia stands there, panting for a second before she chances a look at Team Red. They are all staring at her wide eyed.

“Have an opening? I seem to be out of a job.” She offers a weak smile in their direction. 

Carmen continues to gape at her for a few seconds, then breaks into a smile which turns into a laugh. Julia manages to stay stoic for a minute before she joins Carmen in laughing. Soon the only one not laughing is Shadowsan, but he is smiling at them. 

“Welcome to Team Red Jules.” Carmen puts her signature fedora on Julia’s head.


	2. You're a Thief Jules

When they landed, Julia stood up and stretched her stiff muscles. With a start, she realized they were not at Crystal Coast Regional Airport, but at Charlotte Douglas International Airport.

“Wait, why are we at the Charlotte airport? Why not New Bern? It’s much closer to our final destination.”

“And much smaller, and with both V.I.L.E. and A.C.M.E. on my coattails, I have to keep a low profile,” Carmen smirks at her, with her hands tucked into her hoodie pockets and her bag over her shoulder. “So that means avoiding tiny airports.”

“I should have known, perhaps that is why we never found you. We only ever sent Agents to the closest airports.”

Carmen laughs “My intuition was correct! I didn’t almost graduate from an international school of thieves for nothing!”

Julia stumbles and stares at Carmen, her mouth hanging open. “You mean to tell me that there are two organizations that A.C.M.E. is trying to take down?! V.I.L.E. and an academy for thieves?!” Julia’s mind raced as she tried to figure out how A.C.M.E., and Carmen she amended internally, were going to take down two criminal organizations.

Carmen puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. “No. V.I.L.E. is both a training academy and an international criminal organization. I-I grew up there.”

Shadowsan makes a sound, and Carmen nods. “We’ll discuss this later.”

Team Red follows her, Zack and Ivy attempting to pinch each other as they go. Julia shakes off her flabbergasted state and follows them to the baggage claim. 

Carmen stops them and pulls them into a corner, and Julia looks at her surprised. Then she notices Agent Zari standing menacingly in a corner. 

Julia curses under her breath and forces herself not to panic. Unfortunately for her, she was stuck in a corner, pressed against Carmen while the girl in red held her. She sucks a breath in so she doesn’t panic, realizing her mistake as she gets a whiff of Carmen’s perfume. Her heart speeds up and she blushes hard.

“Come here often?” Carmen smirks, noting Julia’s blush with amusement.

“Merde.” she blushes harder as she realizes Carmen has seen the redness in her cheeks.

Carmen lets out a small laugh and squeezes her arm.

“It’s ok, I won’t tell.” the Fantôme rouge says as she winks at Julia.

Julia is certain she has self-combusted by now, her face as red as the thief’s famed jacket. “O-of course” 

Shadowsan nods to Carmen and the group removes themselves from the corner, the twins giggling.

Carmen places a kiss on the crown of Julia’s head so quickly, she isn’t even sure that it happened. Julia follows them out silently, as they head to pick up a car to take to Crystal Coast Regional Airport, where they will pick up a new car to throw V.I.L.E. off. 

In the car, Player calls them. 

“Hey, gang! You are headed to The Crystal Coast of North Carolina! The birthplace of Pepsi and where the Wright brothers flew their first plane. It’s also the former home of the infamous pirate Blackbeard, and the first colony to declare its independence from Great Britain.”

“Oh! Does he do this for every location? It seems like this place has a fascinating history.” Julia continues to ply Player for more info and they continue to discuss the area. Carmen laughs quietly and watches as Julia talks history with Player. Carmen smiles when she realizes that this is the happiest she’s ever seen Julia.

Shadowsan nudges her and she turns to him.

“Yes?”

“You must be careful, relationships in our line of work are very dangerous.”

“Shadowsan, I think we both already know that I’m already compromised by her, and relationships have never been a bad thing for us, now have they.”

Shadowsan nods, “My apologies, I had thought that you hadn't realized your love for her. I can only hope for your sake she reciprocates, or I fear your sorrow would likely cause you to stop your fight with V.I.L.E.”

“More likely my anger would cause me to obliterate V.I.L.E.”

Shadowsan’s mouth quirks up into a half-smile, “That is more like the Carmen I know.”

“OH, YES. Cahrm there are drive-throughs everywhere!” 

“I would wait to get food Zack, around here the local food is always fresh!” Carmen can practically hear Player’s smirk.

“Oh? What is it? Delicious grits? Freshly baked pretzels with beer cheese?”

“Nope! Fresh. Caught. Fish!”

Ivy snickers as Zack gags.

“Is he ok? Zack?” Julia looks concerned for him.

“He hates fish and we all tease him for it.” Carmen explains laughing.

“I see. Is he allergic?”

“No he just hates fish, he usually has a hard time dealing with fish or any seafood. He almost blew his cover one time with caviar. It was very amusing, after the fact.” Carmen giggles quietly.

Julia smiles and Carmen decides right then and there that is nothing more beautiful than that smile. She practically melts in her seat when Julia turns that beaming smile towards her.

Ivy snickers quietly, and Carmen shoots her a glare before she can say anything. Ivy lifts up her hands in surrender and mines zipping her lips shut with a sly smirk.

Carmen rolls her eyes and looks back at Julia who is holding the phone and in an animated discussion of history with Player, and Carmen swears she's falling in love all over again. 

From the back corner of the vehicle Shadowsan adds little tidbits of history that he knows from his time as facility.

After a bit, Julia sits upright, “Hold on, now that I am traveling with you, Mrs. Sandiego, can you finally explain who you are?” 

Everyone goes silent and Carmen takes a deep breath.

“Jules, It’s a long story. Are you sure you want t-”

“Yes,” Julia cuts her off. “ I have to know. I quit my career because of what you said.”

“Very well. As I told you earlier…” Carmen began.

As she listened to Carmen’s story she was more and more surprised that this incredible woman was still fighting this impossible war against evil. When Carmen explained what happened when her former partner had been captured Julia was shocked.

“She tried to kill you?! And you were there, to save him? I mean I’m not surprised he took it the wrong way, he tends to be like that. In fact we had just gotten into an argument where I tried to prove you were good hearted and he decided that you were trying to humiliate him personally.”

“I am not surprised, he always seemed like the brawn before brains type.” Carmen said with a smirk.

“That is an astute observation, but I have found him to be fairly bright in some situations.” Julia pushes her glasses up. “Except for cars. He's put several expensive cars in the water.”

Carmen laughs. “I checked on the car each time to make sure you weren't in it.”

Julia’s face flushes “I appreciate it, I’m glad you were looking out for me.”

“Anyways, after that the only major event we haven’t covered… was the snow incident.” Everyone goes silent and Julia fidgets nervously.

“I swear, I didn’t know they would sneak up on you! I was trying to recruit you!”  
“I found that out later. I don’t blame you. I blame Tamara.” Carmen’s eyes turn to flint and her voice hardens.

“Tamara? Who’s that.” Julia’s face contorts then lights up, “The Chief!”

“Correct, And I don’t trust her because she-”

“You don’t have to say it, I know now. Thanks to you, and I don’t trust her either.”

“Thank you Jules.” Carmen’s voice is so soft it sounds like a caress and gives Julia shivers that travel down her spine.

“Mon dieu, elle est sexy.” Julia whispers quietly.

Shadowsan laughs from the back of the car.

“Huh? Shadowsan, what’s so funny?” Carmen asks.

Shadowsan only shakes his head while Julia blushes.

Carmen raises an eyebrow. “Okay, anyways, Player what's our Eta?

“At the speed that Zack is going, about an hour.” 

“Hey! Is that a problem, Player?” 

“It is if we get pulled over Zack!” Ivy smacks her brother's arm as he eases up on the gas.

Unfortunately it was too late and an officer was coming up behind them, lights flashing. Shadowsan growls aggravatedly as Zack pulls over.

“I’ve got this.” The petite dark haired woman states. 

“Huh? Jules? What are you going to do?” Carmen seems surprised.

“You’ll see. I hope this works. Just roll down my window.”

“Sure, Whatever you say.” Zack says as he rolls down her window.

“Ma’am, can I speak to the driver of this vehicle?”

“My apologies, officer. I’m an Agent with Interpol, and these people are helping with an investigation, we need to get to a town as fast as possible, undercover.” As she's talking she pulls out her old Interpol I.D. as the obviously new officer’s eyes grow wide.

“I’m so sorry Ma’am, please go on. I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone, I swear. Please continue. Have a good day.”

“You too Sir. Thank you again.” Julia takes a deep breath after her window is rolled up.

Once back on the road going a reasonable speed Carmen laughs “You’re a thief Jules!”

The aforementioned woman pushes her glasses up onto her face and blushes. “I do believe you are correct, However that trick won’t work forever. So be careful.”

“Is anyone going to tell me what happened? I’m waiting in suspense!”

“Zack got pulled over and Julia got him out of a tough spot using her old Interpol I.D.” The female twin explains.

“Ha! Good work Julia! Welcome to your first caper on Team Red!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Apologies, 2020 was rough and I just could not write! I will attempt to get more chapters soon since Season 4 will be out soon!


End file.
